The War At Home Baby Blues
by Ashley xo
Summary: OK, So, please Review! Basically, Someone Finds out some baby news..and they arent too excited at first. I know they are going to keep the baby. Read on to see who's going to be parents, maybe again! Am rubbish at Summaries tbh lol
1. CREED: WITH ARMS WIDE OPEN

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the war at home...even if i wish i did.**

**The parts in bold are the little bits where they are thinking, and it shows you them on their own.**

* * *

Hillary is at Brenda's house. Brenda is getting food from the kitchen whilst Hillary is sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chest.

'So...what am I telling your parents today? Hillary's in the bathroom Mr Gold. Hillary's studying Mrs Gold. She doesn't want to be interrupted.' Brenda immitated herself on the phone to Dave and Vicky. Hillary looked around to her.f

"No. What? Do you think I only come round here so that you can lie for me? Brenda you're my friend and I need to talk to a really good friend who I can tust." Hillary looked up, as though she was thinking.

"On second thought, I'll go see Lauren," Hillary stood up. Brenda rushed to her. "No...I want to listen to you. What's going on?" Brenda asked, clearly wanting gossip. Hillary sat back down.

"Brenda you cant tell anyone..ok?" Hillary looked her friend in the eyes. Brenda realized this was serious and nodded.

"Ok...so...my parents found out I slept with Taye" Hillary confessed. Brenda looked shocked. Her big brown eyes were wide.

"You slept with Taye?"

Hilary nodded silently.

"When?" Brenda asked, with a big grin.

"Erm...about a week before prom," Hillary admitted. Brenda looked confused. "So...why are you telling me now? I mean, you could have told me then, but you didn't...what's different now?" She asked. Hillary looked at Brenda.

"Brenda" she raised her voice slightly. Brenda looked round at Hillary. Hillary rolled her eyes down.

"No!" Brenda souded very shocked. "You can't be? No way!" Hillary just shrugged her shoulders.

"So you don't actually know?" Brenda questioned Hillary. Hillary shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh Hill! Come on...look, you can use one of my tests upstairs if you like," Brenda offered. Hillary Laughed.

"Are you that much of a slut that you need to keep tests in your bathroom...not even one test, but tests!" Brenda shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm just a slut. You always knew that." she replied.

"So do you want one?" Brenda looked at Hillary. Hillary looked back. She nodded again.

"Geez Girl, Talk!" said Brenda, showing her upstairs. Hillary laughed.

"Sorry, i'm just...nervous...nautious" she replied, putting her hand to her mouth.

"That's disgusting...please don"t throw up infront of me" Brenda opened the bathroom door. "Right..in the medicine cabinet..but you can only use one...i might need the rest" Brenda told her, closing the door.

Hillary locked the door and pressed her back to it. She took a deep sigh and tears began to fall from her eyes.

_**Ok Hillary, you have to do this. If you can't do it with Brenda then you'll have to do it with your mother, and then what if you're wrong? Eh? Then you"ll be in a whole lot of trouble for nothing!**_  
Hillary thought to herself, taking a test from the cabinet. She gently opened the box and read the instructions. She peed on the stick and rested it on the sink.  
_**What am I going to do if it's positive? When dad found out I had sex with Taye, he couldn't look at me. Now I have to tell him that i'm pregnant! Well...only if the test is positive, but i"m sure it is.**  
_Hillary picked up the test. "Oh God!" she cried out loud. Brenda was listening at the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked, with no expression in her voice. Hillary ignored her and fell backwards to sit an the toilet seat.

"Brenda" Hillary had a croaky voice, about to break into a cry. "Can I have a glass of water please?" she asked, standing up to unlock the door.

"That bad huh?" said Brenda as she got a glass of water from downstairs. Hillary kept the test in her hand and followed Brenda.

"Yeah. It's positive. I can't..I can't do this Brenda. I need my mom. She's done this before. I mean, i'm eighteen, she was even younger. But I know what she's gonna say. She's going to say "Hillary we raised you better than this" and dad..he"s going to be worse. "Get out, I don't know you anymore". Oh my gosh! Brenda, they're gonna throw me out! Then me and my baby will have no one, because, well Taye isn't exactly the daddy type, and your parents already think i'm a bad influence on you! The only place i'll be able to go is...is...the mall!" Hillary cried, emphasising the last two words and holding on to Brenda"s shoulder. Brenda pushed Hillary onto the couch.

"Ok...sort yourself out! You don"t even have to tell them yet! I mean, just work out what you want to do. Wow! I'm actually giving you advice because of a mistake you made during sex! Sorry erm...just..wait. You could drop subtle hints but don't tell them, let them ask you. It'll be easier that way," Brenda said picking up Hillary"s coat. "Now go, take your test with you, and don't come back to me or call me until your parents know!" She pushed Hillary out of the front door.

* * *

**Ok. So, everyone please please please tell me what you think. I have more for this fic, but i'm not adding it until I get some revies, it is already written, just needs to be added.  
I'm kinda into the whole teenage pregnancy stories, not always fanfics, i'm just really interested in the topic. I would really appreciate some ideas, obviously, if you give idea's and I use them, you're name will be mentioned at the end of the chapter(s) that you have helped with. Please please please review, it is so important for me to know what you think of my writing, I have been writing pregnancy stories and fics for 4 years, nearly 5 now, but this is the first one that I have posted properly and that I am going to keep posted. Please don't leave comments about the baby's sex, because I already know what the sex will be. When I reveal the sex, everyone and anyone is welcome to suggest names!  
Thank-you so much for reading!  
xD  
****Any queries, message me and I will send you my e-mail address.  
Ashley xD**


	2. BEYONCE: DADDY

_**At the Gold's House**_

Hillary let herself in through the back door. Larry was doing a science club project at the kitchen table, whilst Vicky was cooking and Dave was watching TV and drinking beer. Mike had been upstair for hours.

"Hi" Hillary hung her head as she turned to go upstairs.

"Hey Hill, what do you want for christmas lunch tomorrow? What with Larry deciding he doesnt like christmas food all of a sudden, and Mike hardly eating anything at all, I don't really see the point in cooking a full turkey for three people. So, what do you want?" Vicky asked turning to look at Hillary.

"I don't mind..anything." Hillary replied, her head still hung. Dave turned around.

"Nah nah nah, This isn't you. What've you done? What aren't you telling us?" he interrogated her.

"Nothing!" Hillary started pulled her hair infront of her face and ran upstairs. Dave looked over at Vicky.

"Ok fine. I'll go," Vicky turned the cooker down a bit and followed her daughter upstairs.

"Hillary" Vicky knocked on her daughters bedroom door.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled in reply. Vicky seemed alarmed. It wasn"like Hillary to scream at her mother. Sure, she'd scream at Dave, but never at Vicky.

"I'm coming in," Vicky called. She didnt care if Hillary needed space, she had to find out what was going on.

"I said leave me alone," Hillary curled up on her bed. Vicky shook her head.

"What"s going on Hillary?" she asked. Hillary ignored her as tears fell from her cheeks.

"Ok. Fine..I'll guess..erm..." Vicky thought for a minute. "Taye broke up with you" She suggested. Hillary shook her head. "Ok. You've taken drugs? You're gay? You're pregnant? Come one Hillary, you have to speak to me," Vicky told her. She was actually Joking about the drugs, gay and pregnancy suggestions. She knew her daughter wasnt that stupid. As soon as she said these suggestions, Hillary held her breath for a second. She hesitated and turned away from her mother. Vicky noticed this straight away.

"Hillary? Hillary am I right? Hillary? Talk to me, I need to know. I want to know. Just talk to me like i"m your friend." Vicky coaxed her daughter.

**Vicky: Please tell me she's taken drugs. Drugs I can deal with. I don't want a gay daughter, even though I have always told her not to discriminate. And She"s definetly not pregnant...i mean..she's eighteen and she knows what she's doing. She's not a stupid girl.**

Hillary looked at her mom.

"I'm sorry mommy. I am so sorry!" she burst out. Vicky was still confused about which one it was.

"Drugs sweetie. That's OK. Drugs...we can stop drugs. That's fine," Vicky comforted her daughter. Hillary shook her head.

"Mom, I havent taken drugs! This can't kill me," Hillary exlpained. Vicky looked down.

"So there is something wrong" she said standing up with her hand to her head. Hillary sniffed loudly. "Ok. So...tell mommy what it is" Vicky started to fold up some of Hillarys clothes.

"I dont want to. Not right now. I don't feel too good" she said, taking a deep breath. Vicky nodded.

"Ok, well, when you're ready, you can come and talk to me, whenever you like, even if it's in the middle of the night, just tell me you want to talk and we can." she reassured her daughter and left. As soon as the door closed. Hillary walked over to the window. She stretched her back a little bit, before taking the pregnancy test from her pocket.

"Hillary you're so stupid!" she said to herself before throwing the test into her waste basket. She turned on some music, quietly, and lay in her bed. After she fell asleep, Vicky called her for dinner. After a few minutes and no response, Vicky went upstairs to get her. After no response when she knocked on the door, Vicky went into Hillarys room.

"Hey Hill," she sat on the bottom of her daughters bed. "Hillary, Dinners ready," She told her, pulling a blanket off her. Hillary didn't stir.

_**Hillary: I am wide awake. I just can not be bothered with her. Sometimes her voice is just so annoying!**_

Vicky turned around and noticed the open window.

"You'll catch your death in this room Hillary." she said, closing it over. As she turned around, she saw the test in the waste bin. She picked it up and looked carefully. She was looking around for batteries or wires to make it look fake.

"Oh Hillary." Vicky stumbled backwards and fell back onto Hillarys bed.

"Mom! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" she screamed jumping up.

"Believe me, I don't need to because, when your father finds out about this, he'll do it for me! Oh Hillary. Why didn't you say something?" Vicky began to breath deeply. Hillary looked at Vicky.

"Is this one of those very rare times where you actually know whats going on or are you trying to tell me you do, just to make me tell you so you really do?" asked Hillary.

"Hillary...I know you're pregnant." Vicky looked at her daughters face

"No i'm not!" said Hillary, rubbing her leg.

"See...there's your lie. You always rub your leg when you"re lying. How can you lie about sometyhing like this Hillary? I'm your mother, I know you!" Vicky stood up, as though she was showing a sense of authority.

"Ok, so I am. Big deal. You were sixteen. I'm eighteen. You had no experience in looking after a baby. I dated a guy with a baby and looked after his baby. I am in a much better position than you were so do not start lecturing me on being immature and irresponsible. I didn't tell you because I knew I had to figure out what I wanted to do first." Hillary explained, in one breath.

"Well...that was...true..." Vicky pulled her hair back. "But I wasn't going to lecture you. I want you to talk. Not me. I want you to tell me what's been going on in my little girls life" Vicky looked into her daughters eyes. Hillary nodded.

"I'm sorry," she hugged Vicky as tight as she could. Dave came upstairs.

"Hey, everyones finished. Why the hell are you two still up here?" He asked walking in the door. "Oh for god's sakes. Not another girl thing!"

**Dave: I hate walking in on their girl moments. Then again all they ever do now is have girl moments...I bet Vicky wouldnt spend all day with me if I was a girl!**

He turned around and walked out. Vicky laughed a bit to herself, before standing up to close the door. She looked at Hillary with pursed lips. Hillary grabbed her favourite bear, one that Dave had bought her as a baby.

"Ok..well basically. I"m pregnant. That's all there is to tell. I mean, everyone already knows the rest," Hillary told her mom. Vicky nodded.

"So does Taye know?" she asked. Hillary shook her head.

"Why would I tell him before I told you? It's obvious he doesn't want a baby...it'll probably be over for us as soon as I tell him anyway. Brenda knows, but only because..well..just because I didn't want to tell you, then you got all happy or all mad and it was a false alarm," she explained. Vicky let tears stream down her face.

"Ok. How long have you known? Long enough to have seen a doctor?" She asked curiously. Hillary shook her head.

"No. Just, since I came in." she admitted.

"Thats why I was so wierd...I didn't want to tell you infront of dad...i mean, he would have freaked out!" she confessed. "I didn't want you to think you hadn't raised me right. I mean, i'm not stupid, I get B avergages on everything, except gym, and i'm popular, I got into college, but I cant go now and I didn't have sex when all my friends did, I waited until a week before prom" Hillary pleaded her case. Vicky nodded.

"You don't have to convince me Hillary. I know you aren"t stupid."

_**(Reba McEntire's song "You're gonna be" starts to play in the background)**_

_**6 pounds and 9 ounces  
Lookin' up at me  
Like I have all the answers  
I hope I have the ones you need  
Ive never really done this  
Now I know what scared is  
Sometimes I'll protect you  
From everything thats wrong  
Other times i'll let you  
Just find out on your own  
but thats where youll be growin'  
And the whole time I'll be knowin**_

_**You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be**_

I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
some of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference  
Between getting by and livin'

'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all  
the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way  
more than you're takin'

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be

Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be  
Always loved by me

Hillary cried more into Vicky's shoulder. "I am proud of you for everything you have done Hillary. You have to believe that. You know what is right from wrong Hillary, and you're right, you do have B averages, and to be honest Hill, no one cares if you flunk gym. You got into a good college, thank the lord. You didn't give into peer pressure when your friends had sex, started drinking, or smoking. You're eighteen Hillary, you and Taye are in love, and you're in a relationship. Your father and I weren't eighteen, we weren't in love and we certainly weren't in a steady relationship at the time."

**Vicky: Come to think of it..the relationship we have going for us now isn't exactly steady.**

Vicky looked in her daughters eyes. Hillary wrapped her arms around her mother and leaned on her shoulder.

"Mom" Hillary whispered. Vicky sniffed as Hillary raised her head to see her mom.

"Yes?" Vicky asked. Hillary smiled at her.

"Will you tell dad for me? Please?" She pleaded. Vicky stood up.

"Hill, it's your responsibility to do it. From the moment you peed on that stick, you became an adult, no matter what the results were, and as soon as you become an adult, you have to do things for yourself, and telling your father youre pregnant is one of them." she explained. Hillary looked at her and smirked.

"So you're scared too?" she asked. Vicky laughed.

"Hell yeah! It's bad enough that I know and he doesn't!" she laughed. Hillary joined in for a minute.

"Mom! This isn't something I want to laugh about," Hillary struggled to say.

"You're right! I'm sorry baby. Do you want some food now?" Vicky asked standing up. Hillary nodded and got out of bed.

"What did you make?" Hillary asked her, as they walked downstairs.

"Well, you might want something else, you know with you being pregnant, 'cause I made mac and cheese," Vicky laughed to herself.

"Oh...no I don't want that. How did you know I wouldnt want it?" Hillary asked, curious about her mothers knowledge. Vicky turned from the stairs to the kitchen.

"Because, when I was pregnant with you, I hated Mac and Cheese. Couldnt stand it." she explained, putting the lid on the pan to stop the smell from making her daughter nautious. Hillary stood thinking to herself for a moment. Vicky turned to ask her what she wanted.

"What you thinking?" she asked, putting her right hand on hillarys shoulder. Hillary laughed.

"A lot...but right now, im wondering if I should go up and tell him...what do you think?" she asked. Vicky sat down.

"Well, I think I should go upstairs and do some ironing or something in the next room when you tell him, make him think he's the first to know, because you're scared of how I will take the news, and don't start with "Daddy please dont be mad" because he will get mad" Vicky gave her daughter some advice. Hillary nodded and went upstairs, closely followed by Vicky. Vicky went into Mike's room. Mike was on his computer, looking at womens lingerie sites.

"Mike!" Vicky whispered, shocked. "Get off that! My god! Now, stay in the room for a minute, because I need to stay in here and listen to what Hillary says to your father." Vicky picked up a glass from the bedside table and pressed her ear to it, leaning on the wall.

"Oh, well it works better without the glass, i do it all the time when you and dad are talking about me" he advised her. She pulled a very annoyed face with her son but puts the glass down anyway. Mike leaned into the wall too.

"Mike! Don't be so nosy!" Vicky hissed to him, before realizing the irony and patting him on the shoulder. He had to fin out sooner or later. Through the wall, they could hear Dave and Hillary.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Hillary asked, sitting on her dad's bed. Dave sat down.

"I dont have any money for you" he said looking at her. Tears began to fill in her eyes.

"Oooh...bad move there!" Vicky stated.

"Hey Hey, Hillary what's wrong? Is this about college?" he asked, moving closer to her. Hillary shook her head.

"Dad, I dont want you to be disappointed in me, but theres something I need to tell you and I don't want you to shout, or disown me, or anything like that, I just want you to listen," Hillary explained. Dave sighed.

"Well wheres the fun in that?" He saw the look on his daughters face. "Ok, ok, I promise i'll stay calm" he promised her.

"Yeah, right" laughed Vicky.

"I"m pregnant, by Taye, and I'm keeping the baby. I havent told anyone yet, because I wanted you to be the first to know," she said, with a little tear streaming down her cheek, her voice beginning to break.

Dave was in complete shock. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? His eighteen year old daughter was pregnant and she had chosen him to confide in! Dave stood up and paced around the room.

"I don't understand...say that again...no no, don't say it again, just nod if i heard it right! My Eighteen year old daughter is pregnant?" He looked at hillary. She nodded in shame.

"Daddy i'm so ashamed!" Hearing his daughter tell him that she was ashamed of herself was unbearable and brought a tear to his eye. He gave her a big hug and held her tightly.

"No. Do not be ashamed! You're pregnant, women get pregnant. I just wasnt expecting it, thats all." he explained. "Now go tell your mother and go find a job," he half pushed her out of the room.

**Dave: Eew! Thats disgusting! Now, not only can I not get away from the fact that my daughter had sex, I need to live with it for the rest of my life, and see it, everytime I look at her pregnant stomach or my grandbaby! Ohh god! That's even worse! I'm gonna be a grampa. Well, maybe I can just ask the baby to call me (he immitates the song) 'grand daddy cool!'**

It was obvious that he was stil in shock, but Hillary didn"t really care. She had finally told the two most important people, now all she had to do was tell Taye, not that he would bother taking an interest. She went to find Vicky in Mike's room. Vicky ran out, Mike was frozen to the wall, after what he had just heard.

"You did so good baby, so good! I am so proud of you!But he's right, you need to get a part time job, and tell Taye. He deserves to know," Vicky told her, holding her close.


End file.
